1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to a semiconductor structure and an integrated circuit, and more particularly to a semiconductor structure and an integrated circuit comprising a field-effect transistor.
2. Description of the Related Art
In semiconductor technology, semiconductor chips or circuits having different internal power supply voltages are usually integrated together. A mixed-voltage (for example double voltage) I/O interface comprising field-effect transistors (FETs) stacked in a cascode configuration is used for the system. However, if an abrupt voltage higher than a junction breakdown voltage of a parasitic bipolar junction transistor is applied to an I/O pad, the cascode configuration interface will function as a single FET due to a turn-on phenomenon of the BJT, and thus reliability issue occurs.